best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Possible
Kim Possible is an American animated action comedy-adventure television series created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle that originally aired on Disney Channel from June 7, 2002 to September 7, 2007. The show revolves around eponymous high school student Kim Possible, a teenager tasked with fighting crime on a regular basis while coping with everyday issues commonly associated with adolescence. Kim is aided by her best friend and clumsy sidekick Ron Stoppable, his pet naked mole rat Rufus, and 10 year-old computer genius Wade. Known collectively as Team Possible, Kim and Ron's missions primarily require them to thwart the evil plans of the mad scientist–supervillain duo Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego, though they encounter several other enemies as well throughout the show. Veteran Disney Channel writers Schooley and McCorkle were recruited by the network to develop an animated series that could attract both older and younger audiences, and conceived Kim Possible as a show about a talented action heroine and her less competent sidekick. Inspired by the scarcity of female-led animated series at the time, the episodes, some of which are based on the creators' own high school experiences, combine elements of action, adventure, drama, romance and comedy to appeal to both girls and boys, while parodying the James Bond franchise, spy and superhero films, and teen sitcoms. Writers Schooley and McCorkle designed the character Shego to appeal to the older and younger audience, making her the sexiest and most popular female villian of Disney. Shego's athelete form and sharp tone makes her highly noticeable by many of the male audience. Distinct from other Disney Channel shows in its use of self-referential humor, Schooley and McCorkle developed fast-paced sitcom-style dialogue to cater to adult viewers. Set in fictional Middleton, Wisconsin, USA, the show's setting and locations exhibit a retro-influenced aesthetic. With a strong emphasis on modern-day technology and the Internet, the series also explores themes such as girl power, feminism, and relationships. It receives heavy comparisons to other female-driven action shows such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Alias, and The Powerpuff Girls. Kim Possible was the second animated Disney Channel Original Series, following the release of The Proud Family in 2001, and the first series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. Defying initially low expectations, the show premiered to critical acclaim and continued to be praised for its humor, writing, and animation. Maintaining strong ratings since 2002, Kim Possible's premiere was the most-watched of any Disney Channel Original Series. Originally canceled at the end of its third season in 2005, Disney Channel unprecedentedly ordered a fourth installment of the series to appease devoted fans. Nominated for eight Emmy Awards, Kim Possible won one, for Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing - Live Action and Animation, in 2005. Lasting four seasons and 87 episodes, the show is considered to be one of Disney Channel's greatest and most successful, and remained the network's longest-running series until it was surpassed by Phineas and Ferb in 2012. The success of the series spawned two television films based on the show, Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) – the first animated Disney Channel Original Movie – and Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005), as well as a video game series starting in 2002. On February 7, 2018, Disney announced on Twitter that they are moving forward in making a live-action Kim Possible Disney Channel Original Movie. Plot The series revolved around a high school student named Kim Possible who becomes a freelance heroine after rescuing Mr. McHenry who made a typing error and contacted her babysitting site. Though an exceptionally gifted heroine, she is still at heart a teenager so in addition to battling wacky villains like Dr. Draken, she still hangs out with friends and works on her love life. Why It Rocks # Great animation and voice action. # Fluent action scenes, not often easy in an animated series. # Very likable characters, like Kim Possible and her best friend, later boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. # Numerous songs like, "Say the Word," Call Me, Beep Me, and Could It Be? # Actually shows a strong female character without dumbing down most of the guys or making them jerks (not counting the supervillains. Take a note on that, 2016 Ghostbusters remake. # The sidekick Ron Stoppable shows great courage when facing danger even though he is not as skilled as her (not counting the Monkey Kung-Fu he acquired). # The beautiful retro-style animation art. # Numerous supervillains, from Dr. Draken, DNAmy, and Monkey Fist (who was actually Ron's archenemy). # One of the Disney Channel's longest lasting cartoons at 87 episodes. # The success of the series spawned three television films Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time, Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama 11. The series has some very good stuff in it. The Only Bad Quality # The live action movie was negatively received. Reception It is considered one of the greatest cartoons of all time and has a rating of 7.2/10 on IMDB, and 8.6/10 on tv.com Category:Cartoons Category:Disney Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Kids' Shows Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Animation Category:Science Fiction Shows Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel (Asia) Shows Category:Musical Shows Category:2000's Programs Category:Television Shows Reviewed by PhantomStrider Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Teenager Shows Category:Controversial Shows Category:Comedy shows